The Violet Star:Daughters of the Moon
by dotmwriterr123
Summary: This book is about a girl named Olivia, who gains her power from Selene around her 16th birthday.She finds romance and friendship along the way to defeating the Atrox.
1. Chapter 1

The Violet Star

**_Chapter One: The Dream_**

Olivia Wilson was in her room. It was 12:30 in the morning. She had woken herself by hitting her head on the side of her nightstand. She was glad she woke up because she had just had the weirdest dream ever. The Greek goddess Selene said that she was a daughter of the moon. She said that she had powers. She said that there were others like her. Five other daughters. Catty, Vanessa, Jimena, Serena, and Tianna. But, these daughters were different. They were born with their powers. Olivia would soon receive hers. Her power would be to change. She could change anything. She would be able to change leaves in to money. Rags into clothes. This was a new power Selene had created to help the daughters of the moon defeat an evil called the Atrox. She and the other daughters would be able to destroy the Atrox and save the world.

This dream was so real. It was like Selene was actually in her room that night. Olivia got up and walked to her bathroom. Quickly she brushed her curly brown hair up into a bun. She looked in the mirror. Around her neck was a necklace with a moon charm.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Change

This couldn't be happening. The last thing Olivia remembered before waking up was Selene placing this necklace around her neck. This couldn't be happening. All this during a time of new change.

Olivia had just moved to California. She was starting a new school tomorrow. La Brea High School. Also tomorrow was her 16th birthday. Selene had said she would get her powers at 6:00 AM on her birthday.

Olivia was afraid. Could she possibly be dreaming? She walked back to her bed and tried to sleep.

She actually was almost asleep when her alarm clock went of. Great, she thought. It was 5:00 AM. She was going crazy what would happen to her in the next hour.

She was going to get ready for school to try to get it off her mind. She took a quick shower, did her hair, and put on some new clothes her mom had bought her since she wasn't use to because she had lived in Ohio.

Olivia hated her appearance. She was half white, half African-American. She had been plus sized since she was twelve years old. Her hair was always a mess and she usually had loads of acne.

By the time she was done getting ready it was 5:58 AM.

Two minutes and she was supposed to receive some sort of powers. She sat and waited. She watched her clock.

Right as 6:00 hit something burned in her chest. Her eyes didn't see reality but only an image of the moon. She heard the voice of the goddess Selene.

"Olivia, you are a goddess of the moon."

Then she passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: New

Olivia woke when her brother, Winston was banging on the door.

"Hey, if you want a ride get down stairs in five minutes!" He said.

Olivia was to shocked to move. But, slowly she got to her feet. She could feel something new, something strange rushing through her body.

Then, Olivia knew her dream was not a dream. That night Selene was in her room. Olivia was now a daughter of the moon.

Olivia was eager to try her new power. She walked over to her garbage can and took out a tag from a new clothing item. She thought of a twenty dollar bill and closed her eyes. She held the tag in her left and waved her right and over it.

She opened her eyes. There in her hand was a twenty dollar bill.

"OLIVIA, lets go!", screamed her brother from down the stairs.

Olivia was so excited. She wanted to change her appearance. But, she decided her family would wonder why she looked so different.

She grabbed her backpack off her desk, stuffed the twenty in her pocket, and rush outside into her brothers car.

As soon as she was in the car the speed down the street toward her new school.

When they arrived she jumped out of her brothers car.

"See you later." she said to her brother.

Then she rushed to find the nearest bathroom to change how she looked. When she reached the bathroom five girls were inside waiting.

"Hello ,Olivia, we are the daughters of the moon." said one in a tight pair of skinny jeans, a polo t-shirt and blond hair pulled back into a pony tail.

"I'm Vanessa." ,she said.

"How did you know who I am and where to find me?" Olivia asked stunned.

"Hi, I'm Jimena, I can see the future. That's how we knew you were coming." said a girl with two tattoo's under her eye and looked like she had some Latino heritage.

"I'm Catty, I time travel." said another.

"I'm Tianna, I'm telekinetic ." said another

"I can turn invisible." said Vanessa

"I'm Serena, I read minds." said the last.

Olivia was shocked. She knew this was coming but she didn't know it would all be so soon. She felt a strange feeling in her brain. Suddenly she gasped feeling a quick tug as if something was in and the ran out.

"Sorry, I was just peeking into you head." said Serena.

"Oh, ok." Olivia said. She felt like an idiot.

"Don't feel bad. Your just new to this. I saw you wanted to test out you powers so we'll go now." said Serena.

The filed out of the bathroom. Olivia went into the large stall and put her backpack on the ground. She waved her hands over her stomach and watched it shrink. She giggled in delight. Then she changed her Wal-Mart brand jeans into an Aeropostial brand. She kept her shirt the was it was except for the size. She imagined she hair straight black with purple streaks. With the wave of her hand her hair turned.

Then she heard the bell ring. She grabbed her back pack and rushed out of the bathroom to find her next class. She did it with confidence about the day ahead.

Olivia's classes passed quickly. At lunch she caught up with the other daughters.

"Hey, Olivia, sit with us." said Serena

"Um, ok." she said hesitantly

"Don't be shy, we'll grow to be great friends." said Jimena

"Oh, did you see that?" she said.

"Nope, I just know." said Jimena

So, they told Olivia the story of there creation, who the Atrox was, and what they had to do to keep there powers hid from the world.

"So," Vanessa said, "Were going to Planet Bang tonight, want to join us?"

"Um, sure." Olivia said. She sounded shy but inside she was so happy. All of these new things happening to her so quickly. She had five new friends AND magical powers. She would have been fine with one or the other.

"Great, you can come over to my place and I'll help you get ready." said Catty

"Cool." she said.

So, the day passed quickly and before she new it the last bell had rung and she was on her way out to meet her brother at his car.

Olivia was wasn't looking were she was going and she accidentally ran into someone, making them drop all there books.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." she said to the guy she made drop his books.

"It's no biggie." he said

She examined his looks. He was defiantly something to look at. He has stunning green eyes, blond shaggy hair and freckles from the sun. You could tell he was a surfer.

"Hey, I'm Danny. Your Olivia right? The new girl." he said.

"Yeah, just moved here from Ohio." she said

"Cool." he said

They were just kind of looking at each other when her brother honked his horn.

"Um I have to go." she said.

"Okay, hey are you going to Planet Bang tonight?" he said

"Yeah." she said

"I'll see you there." he said.

"Umm okay bye." she said rushing away so he couldn't see her giggle.

When she got in the car he brother just stared at her. She had forgotten to change her appearance back.

"What happened to you?" he said

"Nothing, just changed some things. Listen I really don't want to talk about it okay." she said

"Whatever." he said.

They drove in silence the way home.

After Olivia changed her appearance back she did her homework and was watching TV when the phone rang.

"Hey it's Catty, what time are you coming over?" she said.

"Um, hold on." she said. She went in the kitchen and checked the time. Its was 5:30.

"Um how about 6:00." she said

"Great. Vanessa and I will pick you up. Where do you live?"

"15152 South Main St."

"Oh my goodness, you live right next door."

"Really?"

"Yeah go look out your side window."

"Okay"

Sure enough when she looked out the window, Catty was looking through hers, waving.

"Cool, in that case I'll be over in 10 okay?"

"Sweet, see you soon."

After Catty hung up, Olivia called her parents because she forgot to ask them. But, Olivia new they would say yes.

They did of course. They were thrilled that she already had friends.

So Olivia walked next door to Catty's house. The door was wide open.

"Hello." Olivia said.

"Come on back." screamed Catty's voice from a room toward the back of her house.

Olivia walked through Catty's living room into her bedroom. Clothes were lying on the bed everywhere.

Catty was wearing a tight emerald green dress. She had glitter all over. She had drawn swirls of green glitter up and down her legs.

"Hey Olivia." she said

"Hi."

"So I picked out the most gorgeous outfit for you online. You can use you power to change something into it right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay I'll show you." she said walking over to the computer

The dress was purple silk with ruffles on the bottom. Olivia loved it.

"Its perfect." she said

"Okay so how does this work."

"Um, do you have any trash"

"Yeah." she said giving her a piece of news paper.

Olivia sat the newspaper on Catty's bed the imagined the dress. Sure enough the newspaper turned into the dress.

"That so cool." said Catty

Then Vanessa walk in the door. She was wearing a pink a pink slinky dress that showed off her curves.

Olivia went into Catty's bathroom and changed her body so that she was skinny again and her hair was black and purple. She quickly put on the dress. She looked it the mirror. She looked awesome. But, she wanted to do one more thing. She waved her hand over hey eyes and they turned into a dark shade of purple.

Olivia took some toilet paper and made a couple hundred dollars. She loved her new life.

When Olivia walked out of the bathroom all the girls were there. They hoot and howled for Olivia.

"You look great but you not ready yet." said Tianna

They started on her make-up. When they were done Olivia was covered in purple glitter and swirls covered her legs and arms.

"You look stunning. The guys will be all over you." said Jimena

"Speaking of guys see any you like today?" said Tianna

"Well I kind of like this one surfer guy Danny." Olivia said.

"Danny? He and my brother, Collin, are best friends." said Serena

"Cool." she said shyly

" Don't feel shy Olivia, tonight is your night to shine." said Catty

"Okay." she said. She forgot about the money in her hand. She handed a hundred dollar bill to each daughter.

"Wow, were did you get this money?" said Vanessa

"I made it." said Olivia

"Oh yeah I forgot." she said " By the way my car only fits 5. Can you handle changing it."

" Um yeah okay."

So the walked out to Vanessa's car. When they got there Olivia changed the car into a SUV.

When they got to Planet Bang guys and girls stared as the daughters filed out of the car. Olivia was going to the back of the line when Serena grabbed her arm.

" That's not the way we do it." she said.

They took her to the front of the line. Serena stared at the bouncer and suddenly and smiled and moved the rope.

"What did you do?" Olivia said

" I made him think we already paid." said Serena

"Sweet."

The girls walked in Planet Bang. Vanessa headed to the stage to see her boyfriend Michel. Suddenly a guy appeared out of no where behind Serena. Serena didn't seemed shocked at all, but noticed Olivia's shocked face and explained.

"Olivia this is my boyfriend Stanton." she said

" Hello." said Stanton

"Um, hi" she said

Olivia could tell that he was inside her head. Stanton grimaced and asked to see Serena alone. After they left Catty started to explain why Stanton just suddenly appeared.

" Stanton is part of the Atrox. He is the Prince of Darkness. Serena and Stanton's love is forbidden. We have thought many times he would betray us. We still don't trust him." she said

" Why did he make a face when he was in my head." she said

" Because Serena didn't tell him a new daughter had joined us." said Tianna

" Oh"

" Don't worry about it." said Jimena

Just then Danny walked up to Olivia

" Hey Olivia, do you want to dance." he said

" Um sure." she said

As Olivia and Danny danced she felt the power inside her ragging. She loved the feeling. She and Danny locked stares and continued to dance through three songs. At last they came to a slow song. Olivia was going to walk away when Danny grabbed her around the waist. He held her close to his body. She could smell the ocean on him. They just stared and danced. Toward the end of the song Danny leaned in to kiss her. She was not expecting this. She had never kissed a guy before. She prepared herself. Then Danny softly pushed his lips against hers. She could taste the salt on his lips. The song ended and Danny dropped his hands from her waist.

Jimena, Tianna, and Catty came up behind her. They were pulling her away.

"Um call me." said Danny

Olivia smiled. " I sure will."

Suddenly Olivia noticed her amulet was glowing. What did that mean.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Her First Battle

"Olivia, there here." said Jimena

"What? Who is here?" Olivia said frightened

" Followers, of the Atrox."

" Well, what are we going to do?"

" We will stay and battle."

" Well, what am I going to do?"

" Didn't I just say were going to stay and battle?"

" I don't have anything to battle with!"

"Sure you do, can't you fell the magic inside of you."" Just trust you instinct, you'll know what to do."

" Okay" Olivia said. She was frightened. She didn't know what was going to happen.

As the walked outside Vanessa and Serena followed after.

When they were outside three dark looking people approached them.

"Hello Karlyl, Tymmie, friend of Karlyl and Tymmie." said Catty.

"Hello Goddess" said Tymmie

" What do you want?" said Jimena meanly

" We want your new goddess."

Olivia was amazed. Why did they want her. There was nothing special about her. She was afraid. But, Serena was in her mind and stood in front of Olivia so she would feel protected.

" What makes you think we would ever let you have her"

" Chill, we just want to let her know she has choices."

Tymmie turned toward Olivia.

" Olivia," he said. "You can accept to live this life and live with the goddess. Or you can join the Atrox. Become a fallen goddess. We would love you have you join us. You're the violet star."

All the goddess had shocked expressions on there faces.

" What's the violet star?" said Catty

" You don't know. That's funny. Why don't you have your precious leader Maggie tell you." said Karlyl

"Shut up Karlyl." said Tymmie "Olivia, just remember, choices."

Olivia felt rage inside of her. Why would these people expect her to leave her new friends to help the Atrox.

" Excuse me but not now, or will I ever join the Atrox."

" That's what you think. " said the girl that was with them

The three creeps walked back into the club. _That's what you think. Olivia Thought. What does what mean._

" Olivia I think we need to go see Maggie." said Serena

" Um okay."

Olivia was quite nervous. What did her being a violet star mean. They drove in silence until they arrived at Maggie's

Jimena walked over and hit the buzzer. A woman's voice said to come join her.

As they went up to the Apartment, Olivia worried what lies ahead in her future.

When they walked in they were greeted by a woman. Of course Olivia new it was Maggie. But, she looked to young to be the person the girls described to her. Then Olivia remembered what the girls had told her about how old Maggie really was and how she stayed looking young.

"Hello, Olivia I am Maggie." she said

"Hello" she said shyly

"So, you've come to ask about a violet star, am I correct."

They all nodded.

" Well, back in ancient times, the Atrox had seen what would happen in the future. The daughters of the moon would be defeated in battle and the Atrox would take over."

"Selene didn't for see this until this near future. About sixteen years ago to day. Your birthday Olivia."

" Selene new that the daughter she had already blessed with gifts would need help. So, she was searching for new-borns. She searched hospital after hospital, while sitting in her heavens."

"Then right about at 6:00 a new baby was born. She was very beautiful. Selene could see the potential this newborn would give to this world. "

" So Selene would give you your power 16 years from that date."

"Okay, but what about her name. The violet star." said Catty

"Yes, Olivia is called the violet star because the Atrox had seen what Selene had done. So it also gave you a gift. A gift that could help you defeat the daughter. They gave you star power.":

" Star power?" said all the girls

" Olivia," she said. "Have you looked at you palms lately?"

" Um no." she said

Olivia examined her palms. S In each hand was the imprint of to purple stars. She could see the magic flowing under them.

" Okay, so what does her power do?' said Vanessa

" Follow me." said Maggie

The girls followed Maggie outside onto the front lawn.

" Hold your palms to the sky." she said

Olivia held her palms in the air. She felt energy pulsing underneath her skin.

" Now, point one palm to that tree and one at your self."

Olivia did this. She watched the tree lose life. She felt the earthly feel of the life the tree had inside of her.

" Olivia can take away life." she said

Olivia panicked and did the same thing only in reverse so the tree can have life again.

" The Atrox wanted you to have this power so you can easily defeat the goddess. By taking there life. When this is done all there memories and there powers would be yours." she said to Olivia

Olivia was to shocked to speak. Literally, she tried to say that she would never do anything to harm the goddess but she couldn't so Serena said it aloud.

Olivia felt the scratchy feeling that her voice was coming back." Can I go home, this day is getting a little much for me." she said." Of course. Go home and rest. This is a lot to handle in one day."

So the daughters drove Olivia home. In the car she changed her dress into a comfy pair of Pj's and turned her hair body and eyes back to normal. After she got out of Vanessa's car she turned it back.

As soon as Olivia got in her bedroom. She fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The Date

When Olivia woke up the next day she took a shower, changed into a newly made outfit and called Danny. Since it was the weekend maybe the could get together.

"Hey Danny, do you want to hang out today" she said

" Sure. How about a pick nick on the beach." he said

" Okay."

" Great, pick you up at three."

" Okay see you soon.

So Olivia took some trash and made an awesome purple and gold bikini. She changed her body so that she had a perfect figure. Today she made her skin have a shinny bronze color on top of her normal. She made her hair black and glossy with light purple streaks. When she was done getting ready she still had about and hour before Danny was supposed to pick her up. She waited eagerly. Then she thought about last night. That perfect first kiss. She suddenly realized she had only known the guy for a day and had already kissed him. Was this going to fast. Oh well, she thought. I don't Danny arrived she was waiting on her front porch.

" Hey" he said

" Hi"

" You ready to go?"

" Yep lets hit it."

Danny walked her over to his car and opened the door for her like a genital man. His car was nice and clean. It smelled brand new.

" Is this a new car?'

"Nope, had it for a year now."

" Oh."

" So, how old are you?"

" I just turned 16 yesterday."

" Oh," he said. He seemed kind of funny.

" What?"

" I just didn't know you were so young."

" How old are you."

" Almost 18."

" Oh"

" Yeah."

They pulled out of her drive way and drove toward the beach. They didn't talk much.

When the got there Danny set out a blanket and an umbrella.

" Do you want to walk on the beach?"

" Sure."

Danny grabbed her hand while the walked through the tiny waves that crashed at their feet. They talked about Olivia's home town. They talked about there favorite colors. They talked about everything you talk about on a first date. Before they knew it the sun was setting. They had walked about a mile away from there spot.

"Race you." Danny said

"On you mark get set." Olivia said. Then she started running.

They ran almost all the way there when Danny scoped her up in his arms and ran with her. When they got to there blanket Danny started to lay out the food. He had made lasagna. It was still warm inside it's container. So they sat and ate and watched the sunset over the water.

When they were done eating Danny started to clean up while Olivia sat on the shore. She didn't realize that Danny had creped up behind her with a bottle of ice water and poured it on her.

" Oh no you don't." Olivia said pulling his hand over her shoulder flipping him on to the ground it front of her.

" Wow, your strong."

" Thank you."

They just stared into each others eyes. Danny sat up and began to speak.

" Olivia, you know how we just met yesterday."

"Yeah."

" I know this is a little fast, but, will you be my girlfriend?"

Olivia didn't know what to say. She had just met him. Should she say yes. What harm could it do.

" Sure."

" Great!"

Just then Olivia's cell phone started ringing. Olivia crawled over to her bag and answered it.

" Hello?"

" Hey Olivia, it's Tianna. Slumber party at my place. Are you in?"

" Yeah, I'm at the beach with Danny. I'll be there in a little while."

" Okay see you soon."

Olivia hung up her phone and gazed into Danny's eyes. He took her hands. Then he saw the stars on her palms.

"What's with these?"

" Um, I got tattoos."

" There awesome."

Danny kissed her again. Then he took her to his car and drove her home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: The Invite

After Danny dropped Olivia off at home she grabbed the news paper to make into some Pj's, a pillow, a blanket, and some cash in case they wanted to go out or something tomorrow.

About 9:00, the daughters knocked on her door. They drove Vanessa's convertible. There was enough room because Tianna wasn't there.

As they drove, Olivia filled them in on what happened on her date.

" Dang girl, you've been here two days and you already have a boyfriend." said Jimena

When they got to Tianna's house Olivia was stunned. It was so big.

" Tianna lives with her foster mother and two other foster kids." said Serena

" Oh, I see."

There was an awkward silence as the girls walked up to the door. They knocked on the door. Tianna's boyfriend answered the door. He knew all about the daughters. He had once been captured with Tianna before she had become a daughter. Stanton or Serena could have made him forget.

"Hey girls, Tianna's in her room making some space. She said come on up."

So the girls headed up the stairs into Tianna's room. It was really big but at the same time seemed small and comforting.

So, the girls sat and questioned Olivia about her life back home and her new boyfriend.

"What?," Tianna asked. "Who is your boyfriend?"

" Danny Craig."

"Hey want to make this sleepover a little more fun?" said Catty

" Oh no, that's not happening." said Serena

" What is it?" said Vanessa

" I was just thinking you guys could invite you boyfriends over."

" I really don't think that Mary would be okay with that." said Tianna

" You said Mary won't be home till tomorrow morning."

"Well, yeah, but,"

" So it's settled. I'll call up the guys and you guys will set up places t sleep down stairs."

"Okay, but you guys will have to help me clean up before Mary gets home tomorrow."

" No problem, cleaning a living room with your telekinesis shouldn't be a problem." said Vanessa

Olivia was silent the whole time. She and Danny just started going out. Would he be ready for a sleepover with all of her friends and there boyfriends? Was she ready for that?

So the girls headed downstairs to the living room and rolled out some sleeping bags. They popped a lot of popcorn and ordered two pizzas. Then they were almost done picking out some movies for Olivia to make when Stanton arrived. He didn't seemed to thrilled.

"Serena, do I really have to stay here?" he grumbled.

Then they started a mind conversation so no one else could here. In the end though Serena convinced Stanton to stay.

After a while, Catty came from downstairs.

"Mission accomplished. All the guys said there coming."

Catty walked over to Olivia.

" Danny seemed especially happy about the invite." she whispered

Olivia let out a sigh of relief. _At least he's coming, she thought._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: The Party**

It was about 10:00 when Danny arrived. When he came in he walked over and kissed Olivia on the check. She was so nervous.

Danny dropped his stuff on one of the open sleeping bags and came and sat next to Olivia.

So after all the guys had got there they started to watch a movie. Olivia wasn't really paying much attention. She was much more entertained watching what everyone else was doing. Serena was on the couch with Stanton kissing. Vanessa and Michel were on the floor holding hands and watching the movie. Jimena and Collin were in the other room doing who knows what. Tianna and her boyfriend were on the other couch watching the movie. And Catty was alone.

Suddenly she realized how board Danny must be. He was obviously doing the same thing Olivia was, watching the others.

Slowly Olivia crept her hand next to Danny's. He figured out what she was doing and grabbed her hands. He wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his chest. She could feel the tight mussels in his arms and chest. She could also feel his heartbeat. It was beating very fast. Olivia could tell he was just as nervous as she was.

She turned her head to look into his eyes. Then she realized he was already staring at the top of her head before she looked up. She blushed. He kissed her and wouldn't let her go. It's not like she wanted to go anywhere.

When they finally stopped kissing the movie was over. All the others were in the room and staring at the couple. Most of them were laughing.

Olivia blushed again. She was so embarrassed. Suddenly Olivia felt something inside her head.

"Serena?" she thought

"No, Stanton." he said

Olivia looked across the room to were Stanton was standing.

" What do you want?" she thought

" I just though you would like to know that Danny was a follower. He is the keeper of the violet star. He was once captured by the Atrox trying to protect the star before you. He had one choice, to become a follower. He did, but somewhere around 16 years ago he had Selene free him from the Atrox to protect you. Danny is as old as I am."

Olivia was stunned. She didn't know what to say, or think. Was Stanton lying. The she remembered he was still in her head.

"Ask him about it." Stanton said into her head

" I'm talking to the daughters first." she thought

" No, you can't tell them!" he screamed into her mind.

"Why?"

" Because no one but the Atrox and the violet star is supposed to know who the keeper is."

" To bad."

Olivia's mean side was coming out. She was mad. She was mad at Danny for not telling her. She was mad at Stanton for telling her. And she was mad at Selene for doing this to her.

"Serena," she thought. "I need to talk with all of the daughters."

Serena sent the other daughters mind messages.

"Girls, lets go get some Pj's on." Serena said

" You guys can change while were gone, there are two bathrooms down here." Tianna said

The girls headed up stair to Tianna's room.

" Olivia, whats going on. I know Stanton told you something but he is blocking me out." said Serena

So, Olivia told them about Danny.

"Wow, that's a lot to handle." said Jimena

" Yeah, what should I do?" said Olivia

" Well if he was freed by Selene and was a follower, then it's likely he has some power." said Serena

" Yes, I do." said Danny. He was standing in the door way.

" I can read minds, like Serena and Stanton but I can also turn into a Shadow."

Now, Olivia was pissed. He lied to her. Well, he didn't exactly lie to her but he didn't tell her who he really was.

Olivia felt the sensation of someone in her head. She new it was Danny.

" GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" she screamed and ran out the door.

She ran into the bathroom. She locked the door and sat down on the edge of the bathtub.

Danny lied to her. He had known her, her whole life. He knew what she really looked like. He knew almost everything about her. And he pretended to like her.

" I didn't lie to you." Danny suddenly appeared in front of her, like Stanton had done behind Serena before.

" Yes, you did, you let me tell you about my past, when you knew all along."

"What I meant was I didn't lie about liking you."

" Why would you like me?", she said" I'm just an ugly plus size girl from Ohio."

" Your so much more than that." he said

Suddenly Stanton appeared. Danny's eyes were full of anger.

" This is not the time, Stanton." said Danny

" Oh please, you didn't even tell her about you. I don't think she cares about you to much right now." said Stanton

" Shut up." said Danny

It was obvious that they had known each other, but from where?

She could fell both of them inside her head. She looked up and they were both staring down at her.

" What?" she said

" Were just talking about you." Danny said sweetly. Olivia was still angry with him.

" Well, we were talking about why Danny doesn't want to tell you how he knows me." Stanton said with a evil grin on her face.

" Don't!" said Danny

" To late, little brother." said Stanton

Olivia was stunned. Little brother?

" Yes Olivia, I am Stanton's younger brother."

Olivia was even more angry.

"Please, don't be mad." he said. He turned toward Stanton

" Can you please leave now, seeing how you ruined everything." he said

" Fine, see you later." said Stanton

Danny came and sat beside Olivia by the tub.

" I'm sorry I didn't tell you about me. I was afraid that if I did that you wouldn't believe that I had fallen for you."

" I wouldn't have and I don't." she said

" But you must, I love you."

" Why should I believe you? How am I supposed to believe anything you say?"

" I didn't lie to you!" Danny said. Now he was angry.

" Well, you sure didn't tell me the truth!"

She was about to blow her lid.

" I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

" You should be."

" Your making this harder than it needs to be"

Olivia took a minute and calmed herself down.

" Okay, I forgive you."

" Thank-you."

" So, lets start over."

"Okay"

" So my name is Daniel. I am Stanton's little brother. When the Atrox took my brother from our family, I was sitting right there in the room. I was to young to do anything, but the Atrox saw me as a future threat. So, they were going to send a follower after me. But, before they could, the past keeper of the violet star was destroyed, and Selene decided I was next in line to become the keeper."

" So, I became the keeper. I have guarded the violet stars for many years. Never before has a star been given power, rather than born with it. The star before you was named Zoe. She was Catty's mother. She was trying to become a fallen goddess when I was captured by the Atrox, trying to stop her."

" I had two choices, die or become apart of the Atrox. So, hoping I could reunite with my brother I became one with the Atrox. I fought goddesses along side with my brother. Up until the Atrox heard that Selene was making the fates weave a special life, your life. I visited the fates and convinced them to tell me about your life. When I was brought into the situation I knew I had to leave the Atrox. Selene knew what was going on and she asked Zeus to free me from the Atrox. He granted her wish and I was released. Stanton was furious. But, I knew my future and I knew I was going to meet a wonderful girl someday."

Olivia was already crying. He gave up his life as a follower to be with her, when he didn't even know her yet. He set up how they meet. She knew he truly did love her.

"I do love you." He said. She knew he was inside her head, but she didn't mind.

She leaned over and kissed him.

" I just wish you would have told me."

" Would you have believed me?"

" No, I guess not."

" Okay, lets go back to the party."

So, Olivia and Danny walked back into the living room. Everybody was watching them. Olivia was wondering why.

"Those walls are not thick guys." said Catty

" Wait, you mean." Olivia said. She just realized that Vanessa and Michel were gone.

" Yes, they heard."

"Oh, god. My first week hanging out with new friends and I ruin everything."

"Vanessa is telling Michel now. It was time for him to figure out anyway. That's why we didn't erase his memory." Said Serena

"Oh, okay at least you could have erased his memory."

Just then Vanessa and Michel walked in the front door. Vanessa was smiling and Michel had a stunned look on his face.

They were all silent for a moment. Then Catty decided to talk.

" So, now that everybody knows about the daughters, can we use our powers around the guys?"

Everybody started to laugh. Well, Michael just kind of chuckled.

So, they sat and ate pizzas and watched movies. Well when all the couples weren't making out. Including Danny and Olivia. Michael finally started to get back to normal.

" Hey, Olivia, since you can like change stuff into other stuff, do you think you could make me some cash?" said Derek, Tianna's boyfriend. Tianna jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow.

" Sure its really no problem." she said. She grabbed an empty pizza box and turned it into a suitcase full of cash. She slid it over to Derek.

" Wow, thanks!" he said.

After a while everybody got board and went to sleep.


End file.
